


Young But Sure

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Anon Request: “uhm hey are you still receiving requests? if you are it’s okay if I ask for a steve scenario where the reader is his girlfriend but she’s young like college young so when she tells him that she doesn’t want kids he thinks that it’s just because she’s young. this happened to me once and it’s stupid, so sorry if it’s super duper specific”Warnings: Some swearing. Angst?





	Young But Sure

(Y/N) couldn’t explain how happy she was to come see her boyfriend. Her classes were getting so much harder and she was getting so much busier, so anytime she really got to spend with Steve was a blessing.

She waved at the camera at the front gate, FRIDAY opening it as she identified herself. She wasn’t surprised to find her boyfriend and his friends lounging in front of TV, with the typical banter going on.

“Hey darling!” Steve beamed, happily accepting the kiss on the cheek she planted.

“Everything alright here, boys?” She asked, hugging Steve from behind the couch.

“As okay as someone can be while hanging out with these two idiots,” Sam shrugged, grinning. “How was class?”

“Boring, as usual.” (Y/N) responded as she climbed over the couch and plopped herself between Bucky and Steve. “One of my profs just casually mentioned I’ve got a paper due next week that wasn’t on the syllabus.” 

“Sounds…exciting.” Bucky made a face. “You know, (Y/N), if you ever want your class to just stop learning, you could always bring Steve in. They’d probably all love to interview Captain America.”

(Y/N) laughed and Steve immediately shook his head, “Please no. I don’t think I could handle being mobbed by students.” Steve pleaded.

She grinned as she looked at him, “I mean what’s the worst thing they could ask you?”

“Just yesterday, I had a reporter ask me if the serum enhanced  _everything_ ,” Steve mumbled, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t even understand until after I left.”

The group burst into laughing, (Y/N) imagining a confused Steve responding to such an invasive question. “Well at least you’re not a woman superhero. Wanda and Nat tell me all the time that reporters ask them when they plan on ‘ _settling down and having kids_ ,” (Y/N) smirked, shaking her head. “Some reporters are just so damn rude.”

Steve smiled, thinking to himself out loud, “How come no one every asks me if I want kids?”

“Do you?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course. Isn’t that the dream? White picket fence with kids running around? No more wars to fight?” Steve shrugged, glancing at (Y/N)’s face. At first, there was a smile on her lips, giggling at the thought of such an ancient dream. Then they locked eyes and (Y/N) noticed the sincerity in his gaze.

There was an odd silence in the room as everyone’s eyes went to (Y/N). She could feel her face heating up as she turned away from Steve and stared at a wall, avoiding all the eyes on her. Had they never talked about this? They’d been together for a few years now, how had it never come up? (Y/N) swallowed hard as she shifted uncomfortably, wishing that the conversation would move to something else.

“(Y/N)?” Bucky frowned, seeing the fear and uncomfortableness in her eyes.

“Mm?”

“Doll, what’s wrong?” Steve asked, touching her arm. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable talking about kids. I know you’re still in school and everything so there’s no rush-”

“I don’t want kids,” she blurted out and immediately wished she had just stayed silent. The silence in the room hit all of them like a truck and (Y/N) wondered if they could all hear her heart pounding.

Sam and Bucky both shared a look, clearing their throats and standing up. “You guys should talk,” Sam nodded slowly, the two of them leaving.

(Y/N) couldn’t even look at him. She could feel his eyes on her but she just couldn’t. She stared at the floor, letting her fingers fidget. 

“You… You don’t want kids?” Steve asked quietly.

“No..” she whispered, biting down on her lip. “I didn’t realize we needed to have this conversation.”

Steve watched her. Was having kids not everyone’s dream? He thought about to the times that (Y/N) hung out with Clint’s family, reminding himself of how sweet it was that she played with the kids. “But… you’re so good with them.”

“Steve, that doesn’t mean I  _want_  them. I’ve never seen myself having them. I don’t mind babysitting or something but I don’t want my own.” (Y/N) sighed. She hit herself mentally, of course Steve Rogers wanted kids. How could she think otherwise? This guy was from the 1940s where it was advertised all the time that happiness was being married with 2 kids, a dog, and a farm. 

Steve touched her arm gently, feeling guilty as he saw her flinch at his touch, “Babe it’s alright. Don’t worry about it.”

(Y/N) looked over at him, surprised to hear how calm he was, “R-Really? You’re not mad?”

“Of course not, how could I be mad?” Steve smiled at her, reaching over to kiss her head. “We’ve got lots of time, right? You’re still young. Maybe you’ll change your mind when you grow up a little.” 

(Y/N)’s heart stopped beating as soon as she said those words. She always expected Steve to be different. Every guy always said that. Girls couldn’t choose for themselves because they may change their minds later in life. What if she didn’t? What if she just never goes on to want them? Did that make her a bad woman? Was she lesser-than others who did want kids?

(Y/N) pulled away from Steve’s embrace, looking at him, “Steve. This isn’t going to change. It has nothing to do with how old I am. _I don’t want kids_.  **I might be young, but I’m sure.** ”

Steve watched her, surprised at how offended she seemed. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, I  _know_ what you meant. You think that just because I’m still in school, because I’m still young, you’ll still be able to convince me to have kids.”

“I just thought that-” Steve started, stammering as he saw the unraveling argument in front of him.

“Well tough luck, Captain. There is no thinking about this. I don’t want any. It’s not about me being  _young_. It’s not about me being scared or unsure. I don’t want them.  _Not now, not ever_. So if that’s something you really want in life-” She hesitated, the two of them staring at each other. 

The words were rolling off her tongue, she couldn’t stop herself. They both knew where it was going. Steve opened his mouth, desperately trying to think of something to say before she could say the final words. “(Y/N), I-”

“-then I guess you’re going to have to have that with someone else.” Her voice cracked at the last words and she felt the stinging feeling of her eyes tearing up. 

Steve’s face fell hearing the words. What could he say to make it better? “Please, doll, I-I’m-” He started but she got up, ignoring his pleads. She didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to talk about it anymore. There wasn’t a response he could give that would make her change her mind. 

(Y/N) pushed past him, her feet quick to run down the hallway. Steve called out to her, rushing to follow her but she dove through the front doors, escaping the rest of the conversation. It wasn’t even a conversation at this point. He wanted them, she didn’t. Simple as that.

Steve stared blankly as he watched her car disappear as she sped away. He couldn’t even wrap his mind around what just happened. The love of his life… didn’t want kids. He swallowed hard, all the dreams of him helping her while she was pregnant, taking the kids out for walks together, being a family were all crumbling in front of him.

He always told her that all he needed in life was her. But in this moment, neither one of them could tell if that was true anymore.

* * *

##  _REQUESTS: OPEN! Send me a message :)_

##  _(Gif not mine! Creds to original creator :) Let me know what you guys think!)_


End file.
